Starlight
by AutumnSunLight
Summary: It was FitzSimmons, from the moment they met at orientation and realized they were the youngest there, the two newest, shiniest stars in the universe they'd been dropped into, and they'd finally collided. After they reach adulthood, how will a near-death experience change them?


After 1x06 'F.Z.Z.Z.T.'

-Starlight-

It was FitzSimmons, from the moment they met at orientation and realized they were the youngest there, the two newest, shiniest stars in the universe they'd been dropped into, and they'd finally collided. After they reach adulthood, how will a near-death experience change them?

A/N: The majority of the story is set right after Skye and Ward walk past in Chapter Four, "The Start" of 'Falling SkyeWard'. If FitzSimmons becomes Canon in the show, then I'll work this oneshot into 'Falling SkyeWard', if not then it's just a standalone piece that was set-up a little bit in the one chapter of my other fic. Thanks for reading!

They'd been eighteen when they met, both the youngest at grad school, having somehow missed each other during their previous years of being child-geniuses in their repective small towns, then at different universities. She went to Oxford, he went to Cambridge.

Then they met, at fused, like two cells, and had spent the past seven years blazing through doctorates, and agent training, planning their lives around the other, because how would the world keep spinning if Fitz left Simmons? If Simmons left Fitz? No, it was FitzSimmons, from the moment they met at orientation and realized they were the youngest there, the two newest, shiniest stars in the universe they'd been dropped into, and they'd finally collided.

She remembered all the moments they'd shared, then quickly kissed him, adding another moment. They were blessed to have the chance to create new memories, she thought as she left him. Almost dying was making her rethink their relationship, though.

He thought back over all the years as she walked away from him after pressing a kiss to his cheek, what seemed like moments after she'd been snatched from the jaws of death, and reflected on how lucky they'd been to have each other, and how much luckier they were now to keep each other. But almost losing her, it had changed him.

"Did you hear that?" Jemma asked Fitz, head propped on his chest. It probably wasn't entirely appropriated to stretch out on your co-worker's bed and watch rom-coms, much less lay on said co-worker, but Fitz was basically family to Simmons. _Like a brother_, she'd always told herself, but it was ringing a little flat the last week, since her near-death-experience. And before that, too, if she was being perfectly honest.

"Hear what?" Leo asked in his thick Scottish brogue. To be honest, he wasn't paying attention to much of anything-outside the sleep pod, or the movie-besides the head resting on his chest, and the long hair splayed over his arm, and the delicate little hand curled on his stomach that moved every-so-often when something happened in the movie she thought was interesting.

He was debating whether or not he liked the hand-twitching better or the full-body curling that happened during scary movies-the hand was cute, but he got to hold her tighter during the scary movies, which was why he always picked them-when she asked him about the noise.

"I thought I heard…I thought I _saw_, actually, someone outside the pod." Jemma explained.

"Well," he craned towards the sliding door, "I didn't hear anything, and I don't see anything. Sorry."

"S'okay," she says, relaxing against him again. If he says everything is okay, then it is; then she's safe. He's her haven, her partner, her other half. She shifts her hand against the cotton of his shirt again, feels the warm solidness of him underneath the fabric. He's long been her refuge, but how would he react if he knew what she was thinking, wondering how his smile would taste and spending copious amounts of time contemplating how soft his curls might be under her fingers if she were messing them up instead of fixing them, _yet again_.

He holds her, and can't help thinking about shifting just a little, moving her only _so much_ and pressing his mouth to hers. It would be easy. But would it be right? To quote-unquote _force_ himself on her in his bed? When they have always been so close, had such an easy, almost sibling-like relationship, it seemed almost wrong. But it was killing him, feeling her small and soft and _alive_ next to him, the second chance he'd wished for so hard last week present with every beat of her heart, and to not do anything about it…

Under Jemma's cheek, Leo's heart rate sped up. His arm that was around her shoulders shifted, and his hand crept into her hair. "Jem," she heard him say, and since she had the remote, she paused the movie, and propped herself up on his chest. He cleared his throat. There were lines on his forehead, and something lurking in his blue eyes. He was uncertain.

"Jemma," he couldn't believe he was doing this, but he couldn't risk losing her again, to another alien virus, or dying himself, without this out in the open between the two of them. "I love you." Her eyes clouded, then cleared, then clouded again, as he watched her try to make sense of what he'd said.

She was confused at first, then it made sense. Of course he loved her; she loved him too. It was as natural as breathing to love Leo Fitz. Why wouldn't he love her? But why make a big production out of telling her? She could feel wrinkles forming on her own forehead, just like the ones he'd had moments earlier as she tried to suss it out. "You…love…me?" she finally asked, bewildered.

Leo sighed. He didn't know why he'd believed she'd intrinsically know what he meant, feel the same way. "Jem, I almost lost you," he reaches out a hand and strokes her hair again. "It made me realize I can't ever lose you. That I've fallen in love with you, somewhere along the way." Her eyes are huge, staring at him. He tightens his lips momentarily before continuing, "But it doesn't have to change anything between us-"

She can't quite get to his lips, but she can give him a fierce hug, and so that's what she does, cutting him off. Arms still wrapped around him, she scootches up, nuzzles into his neck, murmurs there, "It better bloody change something Fitz!"

Ecstatic isn't quite the right word for the scientist as his friend wraps herself around him. He holds her tightly for a long time, as they exchange whispered promises, starting with, "Of course things can change, if you want them to!"

Then Simmons lifts her head and eyes her best friend. "Are you going to snog me, or do I have to kiss you?" he shakes his head with a grin, and dips his head, and then she does know what his smile tastes like. It tastes like the mint and chocolate they were eating earlier, and curls at the edges. He kisses slow and deep and it feels like basking in autumn sun. His hand is playing with her hair, and she can't stand the temptation of his curls, and then he's deepening the kiss and someone moans.

He breaks the kiss, breathing ragged, and leans his forehead against Jemma's, and all he can think looking into her hazy eyes that are locked with his is, _I just snogged my best friend. I get to do that now. We are so lucky_.

Jemma presses even closer, presses a quick kiss onto Leo's lips. "Fitz?" He looks back up at her from examining a long lock of her hair. "I love you, too." And she watches with delight as a look of boyish wonder lights up the face of her best friend. He gives a quiet whoop, and leans down to kiss her again, as the stars shone outside the plane's window.

A/N: What did you think? Who liked the bit of British lingo? I'm particularly happy with 'suss', probably because I just plain love the word. Drop me a review! Also, the title came from the Taylor Swift song 'Starlight', because I'm a fiend about using song titles :)


End file.
